House Tully
House Tully of Riverrun is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Ruling as the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, the head of House Tully rules over the region from its seat of Riverrun. Their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field, and their words are "Family, Duty, Honor." Members of the family tend to have auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. Leading the Riverlands and House Tully is Lord Paramount Edmyn Tully, a descendant of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. History Targaryen Era Prior to Aegon and his sister landing in Westeros, the Tullys served as vassals to House Hoare. They were one of many riverlords sworn to the Ironborn King, but when the Targaryens came with their dragons, House Tully was the first to rise to their aid. Because of this, they were granted the Lord Paramouncy of the Riverlands, which they have held ever since. Throughout the centuries House Tully has been a loyal Targaryen supporter, fighting for them and with them when they were called. Though divided during the Dance of Dragons, they were stauch allies of the King during the Blackfyre Rebellions. For most of their history, they were calm and dutiful vassals. Robert's Rebellion When Brandon Stark - the bethrothed of Catelyn Tully - was executed in King's Landing, House Tully raised it's banners alongside Houses Stark, Arryn, and Baratheon. The Riverlands proved a major theatre of the war, and the Tullys were in the thick of it. When all was finished, and the rebels emerged victorious, the two daughters of Hoster Tully went off to their husband's holdfasts, binding the North, Vale, and Riverlands by marriage. The War of the Five Kings As the forces of the Lannisters set the Riverlands ablaze at the outset of the War, the riverlords turn to Robb Stark, naming him their King of the Trident, and following him into battle. The Riverlords would serve their king admirably, but would find their region devastated after House Frey betrayed them and murder the King in the North during the Red Wedding. House Tully would find itself in shambles following this event, and Edmure Tully was held hostage. Eventually Edmure and his wife would be ordered to Casterly Rock by order of Jaime Lannister. Thankfully, a rescue was staged by the Brotherhood Without Banners and Brynden Tully. Edmure was freed and would move with his uncle to plot the recapture of Riverrun. The Second War of Conquest Aegon VI Targaryen had landed during this time, beginning his war for Westeros. Aegon would send part of his Golden Company under Harry Strickland to either quell the rebellious Freys (who were engaged in the Bleeding of the Twins) or to reinstate House Tully under Lord Edmure. Harry chose the latter option, meeting with Edmure and his uncle near the God's Eye and swore to press their claims in exchange for a vow of fealty to King Aegon. The Tullys agreed and they quickly brought their war to the Freys and the remaining Lannisters. House Tully would emerge victorious after months of war and would personally be assisted by King Aegon who had arrived to turn the tide and defeated House Frey in the Second Battle of the Whispering Woods. Edmure Tully would be reinstated as Lord Paramount of the Riverlands under Aegon Targaryen and faithfully swore his vow of fealty. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) Edmure Tully would spend much of his years repairing the damage that the Riverlands had suffered during the various wars of the first era. Edmure would see peace under his rule and would successfully pass House Tully down to his son Hoster Tully upon his death. Lord Paramount Hoster Tully would see his rule marked with the War of the Lords Scorned and the emergence of the Sons of the Kraken who began raids and attacks on the shores of the Riverlands in 338 AC. Around this time House Tully also had to contend with the Red Brotherhood whom had risen up near Harrenhal by the God's Eye. Too concerned with the Ironborn raiders near the Red Fork, led by a man named Joron Ravenspear, and believing the Red Brotherhood to be a plague of Harrenhal's own making, Lord Tully did not participate in defeating them, instead leaving it to Aemon Targaryen to resolve the conflict. It had a profound and lasting effect upon The Riverlands and changed the dynamic of the relationship between House Tully and House Targaryen of Harrenhal. Recent Events House Tully has received an invite to the Tournament and Feast of 380 AC. Members of House Tully * Lord Paramount {Hoster Tully}, Lord of Riverrun. Died of old age, in 299 AC. ** {Minisa Whent}, his wife. Died in childbirth. *** {Catelyn Tully}, his eldest child and first daughter. Slain at the Red Wedding in 299 AC. Sometimes referred to as Lady Stoneheart *** {Lysa Tully}, his second daughter. Defenestrated at the Eyrie, in 300 AC. *** Lord Paramount {Edmure Tully} (b. 270 AC – 325 AC) **** m. {Roslin Tully née Frey} (b. 283 AC – 344 AC) ***** Lord Paramount {Hoster Tully} (b. 300 AC – 371 AC) ****** m. Donella Tully née Vance (b. 332 AC – 368 AC) ******* Lord Paramount Edmyn Tully (b. 349) ******** m. {Dessa Tully née Deddings} (b. 350 AC – 371 AC) ******* Brynden Tully (b. 361 AC) ******* Bethany Tully b. (361 AC) ******* ******* {Carla Tully} (b. 306 AC –37? AC) ******* Robb Tully (b. 315 AC) * Lord {Brynden Tully}, brother of Lord Hoster, known as the Blackfish. Category:House Tully